Telonius Parker
"Hver mann har en pris han villig aksepterer, selv for det som han håper aldri å selge. Selv om han kan nekte for det, eller kanskje til og med er tåpelig nok til å ikke engang ta det innover seg, er mannen som kaller seg Fyrst Voldemort en døende art. De kan kanskje virke som om de har overtaket på nåværende tidspunkt, men jeg kan forsikre dere om at Dødseterne snart vil være objekt for en nådeløs utryddelse. Alt som gjenstår er å se hvor de velger å avholde sitt endelige nederlag."'- Lord Telonius Parker holder en tale om Dødseternes aktivitet for Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund etter sin utnevnelse som Grandolikvensibus.' Lord Telonius Parker (15. september), er en Halvblods trollmann og adoptivsønnen til av Patrick og Leanora Parker. studerte ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom fra 1971 til 1978. Hans første tegn på å være i besittelse av magiske egenskaper var da han i en alder av seks år spaserte over vannet på et badebaseng for å løpe etter en ball noen hadde kastet dit, uten å gå gjennom vannoverflaten og uten å bli våt, hvilket ofte indikrerer en potensielt veldig mektig trollmann. I en alder av åtte hadde han lest Magisk Teori ''av Adelbert Vingling og både forstått og sagt seg enig i '''De Elementære Magiske Grunnlover '''som Vingling beskrev, og brent '''Defensiv Magiteori '''av Vilbert Snisk for dens ubrukelighet. I en alder av ti hadde han lært seg flere trylleformler og besvergelser enn hva de fleste i syvende klasse på Galtvort hadde lært seg, men dette var i all hovedsak strengt tatt bare teoretisk. Fødsel og adopsjon Telonius ble født på en svært kjølig høstkveld. Torsdag, mellom klokken 21:44 og 21:50 den 15. September 1959 til en ung kvinne ved navn Hyadene Svaart. Ingen vet hvem faren er, ettersom han forsvant etter at han fikk vite at kjærsten hans var gravid. Men Hyadene bestemte seg for å få barnet, men ville ikke at det skulle bli født i den falleferdige rønna hun bodde i. Hun drømte om en fremtid hvor hun ville kjøpe seg et flott hus, kanskje ute på landet, og bo sammen med sønnen og kanskje til å med gifte seg med tiden. Hyadene ønsket imidlertid ikke å gifte seg med en trollman, ettersom en hard og brutal verden hadde lært seg at i trollmannsverdenen sto trollmenn på toppen, og futtene ble sett ned på. Hun forestilte seg en fremtid hvor hun levde i gompesamfunnet, vekk fra det stressende og fordomsfulle livet hun kjente så alt for godt. Alene men fast bestemt på å gjøre det beste ut av situasjonen, og bodde gjennom hele denne tiden i et falleferdig hus i utkanten av London, under svært dårlige omgivelser, men det beste hun kunne få råd til ettersom familien hadde fornektet hennes eksistens og gjort henne arveløs, som et resultat av at hun ble født futt. Da tiden nærmet seg for å få barnet, reiste hun til St. Mungo Hospital for Magiske Sykdommer og Skader og ba om en umiddelbar innleggelse. Imilertid hadde en høyt rangert departementsfunksjonær ved navn Abraxas Malfang skrevet en lov som forbød hospitalet å hjelpe futter i nød, hvilket ledet til en høylytt verbal debatt mellom sjefene på sykehuset, hvor den ene parten insisterte på å hjelpe mens den andre fryktet herr Malfangs misnøye. Det hele endte med at sønnen ble født i lobbyen etter at Overheleren hadde motstrebende gått med på å hjelpe, men tillott dette litt for sent. Da Hyadane døde under fødselen, mens det vesle spedbarnet overlevde, ble det bestemt at gutten ville bli fraktet til Magidepartementet slik atde kunne finne ut hva som var tilrådelig å gjøre videre, ettersom gutten tydeligvis var av magisk blod og det var et hensyn å ta i forhold til De Internasjonale Hemmeligholdsstatutene for Magi i denne saken. Bartimus Kroek Sr, daværende leder for Avdelingen for Magisk Justis avla en anmodning om at han var villig til å ta til seg barnet, men Patrick Parker, som på den tida var Kroeks rådgiver, ba om å ta hånd om gutten selv, og ble gitt tillatelse til det. Canopus Alexus Svaart ble adoptert av Patrick og Abelia Parker, som omdøpte ham til Telonius Parker og aldri fortalte om hans opphav før Telonius leste det i et brev som ble funnet blant dokumentene som fulgte med deres testamenter mange år senere. Telonius Parsifal Benjamin Brutus Patrick Parker er navnet den vesle gutten ble tildelt da han ble tatt inn i den gamle fullblodsslekten Parker og både oppdratt og elsket som om han var deres egen. Parkerslekten besto av en lang linje med fullblodse trollmenn og hekser som førte helt tilbake til middelalderen, skjønt gompiske slektninger ble funnet og fjernet fra slektstreet deres. Telonius Parker vokste opp med et brennende ønske om å være noe spesielt. Hans far var høyt oppe i Magidepartementet, hans mor stiftet og drev firmaet Straxheks, et kurs for å bedre ferdighetene til mindre vellykkede hekser og trollmenn, og Telonius selv hadde i en alder av ti antagelig lest flere bøker enn begge foreldrene til sammen, og sikkert mer enn noen av de eldste elevene på Galtvort. Han vokste opp som en pompøs og arrogant ung mann som med tiden viste seg å bli en ekstremt farlig, ambisiøs og kyndig trollmann. Tidlig liv thumb|left|268pxTelonius Parker viste tegn til, selv fra en ekstremt ung alder, å være i besittelse av en betydelig intelligens. Bekymring er ikke akkurat det mest dekkende ordet å bruke på herr og fru Parkers reaksjon når deres lille sønn fant en kjærlighet i bøker. Bøker som selv godt voksne mennesker opplevde som tunge å gå seg igjennom, leste Telonius på kvelden på sengekanten for seg selv. Bøker slik som ''En antologi over 1700-tallsformler, En innføring i middelaldersk trolldomskunst, Gamle ock Glæmte Formularer ock Forhexelser, Numerologi og Grammatika, Magiske mediterrane vannplanter og deres egenskaper, Teorier innen transsubstansiell transfigurasjon, Alkymi, Oldtidskunst og Vitenskap av Argo Pyrites, Magisk Teori av Adalbert Vingling, Ny numerologisk teori ''og Magiske Hieroglyfer og Logogrammer''. Disse bøkene befinner seg alle i hyllene på Lord Parkers kontor. Telonius Parkers uvanlige interesser, selv før han begynte på skolen, slik som Alkymi, Aritmantikk og Magisk Teori merket ham som et intellektuelt geni allerede før han begynte på Galtvort. Men hans største interesse var Svartekunstene, hvilket førte til at han som barn ofte snek seg til Spindelsmuget for å titte drømmende inn i de ulike butikkvinduene, og etter at han fylte elleve, har han nesten vokst opp med å besøke Borgia & Brust regelmessig med sin far, enten for å kjøpe eller selge objekter med ulike, bemerkelsesverdige magiske egenskaper. Han er i dag en av butikkens faste kunder. Han mottok også privattimer i Trollmannsduellering, hvilket førte til at han kanskje ble den flinkeste duellanten i sin tid ved Galtvort, med mulig unntak av Pikey LaPuma som Telonius etter sin mening kanskje til og med er en tanke dyktigere enn ham selv, og Svarten Svaart, hvis ferdigheter Telonius respekterer. Elev ved Galtvort Telonius Parker ankom spor ni og tre kvart den 1. september for å ta toget videre for hans første år ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, tett fulgt av foreldrene. Han kjente ingen av de andre elevene. Jo da, han hadde møtt noen han kjente igjen. En gutt som folk bare kalte Svarten, men som Telonius mistenkte var oppkalt etter en eller annen stjerne, slik alle i den urgamle adelsslekten Svaart var, hadde han møtt i Diagonallmeningen på vei til Olivander, og han minnes svakt at de hadde hilst og spurt hvilke Rumpeldunklag de likte best. Og så var det en annen elev som het Pikey LaPuma, som han hadde sett gå inn i Spindelsmuget ALENE ved flere anledninger. Tøft. Han sa farvel til foreldrene og gikk inn på toget, og ente opp med å dele kupé med ingen annen enn akkurat Pikey, og det var slik vennskapet begynte. De var begge veldig intelligente. Telonius hadde aldri møtt noen med så brede kunnskaper om ubehagelige forbannelser, og han selv fikk inntrykk av at Pikey ikke var direkte uinteressert i hans eget foredrag om teorien innenfor Transfigurasjon, og hvordan han var uenig i professor Arkimedes Prengle, en av bidragsyterne til Teorier innen transsubstansiell transfigurasjon, i at en gjenstand bare blir borte når man bruker en forsvinningsformel, men at den ganske enkelt dematerialiseres til det bare er atomer og blir tilsynelatende ikke-eksisterende, men fortsatt på sett pg vis er tilstede i alt. Og ikke minst, oppdaget han hvordan begge hadde en lidenskapelig interesse for Svartekunstene. Pikeys kunnskaper på dette tidspunktet var bredere enn hans egen, og han kunne fortelle om bøker han hadde lest som omhandlet noe som kaltes Nekromantikk, læren om å vekke de døde til live. Han innrømte at foreløpig hadde ikke denne grenen bært særlig frukter, bortsett fra skapelsen av inferier. Vandrende lik som adlød ordrene til en svart heks eller trollmann. Telonius grøsset av de horrible beskrivelsene til Pikey, men fant det direkte spennende også. Og Pikey var ikke den eneste som interesserte seg for slikt i tillegg til han selv. Svarten Svaart hadde ettersigende også mye og bidra med, og mesteparten av reisen gikk til å snakke om det de interesserte seg mest om. Da de ankom Galtvort, ble de møtt av Rubeus Gygrid, en diger mann med masse svart hår og skjegg, som Telonius straks skjønte måtte være halvt jøtul, et vesen han hadde lest om i en av bøkene hjemme, størrelsen tatt i betraktning. De ble deretter tatt med på en båttur over innsjøen. Telonius sikret seg en plass sammen med Pikey og Svarten, som for å holde seg til de han kjente litt. Da de ankom selve borgen, sto en strengt utseende dame og ventet på dem. Dette var viserektoren Minerva McSnurp, en heks faren hatet av et godt hjerte. Han mente nemlig at hennes tilbøylighet til å favorittisere elevene i sitt eget hus, Griffing, var forkastelig, og han hadde rådet Telonius til å holde seg til Severus Slur, en tidligere medelev av faren som han mente ville ha en veldig god innflytelse på ham. Professor McSnurp fikk omsider bragt dem foran valghatten, og dermed sto alle i kø for å bli valgt inn i husene sine. Telonius var svært fornøyd over å høre at både Pikey og Svarten havnet i Smygard. Men når det var hans tur, ble han offer for uventet oppmerksomhet fra lærere så vel som medelever fordi han var en Hattstopper, hvilket vil si at hatten bruker spesielt lang tid på å plassere et individ. I dette tilfelle brukte den to og et halvt minutt mens den vekslet mellom Ravnklo og Smygard, før den omsider bestemte seg for å ta det sistnevnte. Telonius selv var storfornøyd. Faren hadde fortalt ham masse spennende historier om huset. Om hvordan Salazar Smygard, den mektigste av Galtvorts fire grunnleggere, skapte huset for å sortere de beste fra de nest beste. Om hvordan det edle huset til Salazar Smygard kunne hjelpe ham på veien til storhet. Med andre ord var han ikke særlig overrasket over hvor han ble plassert. Særlig hadde han sans for oppholdsrommet, som var et gigantisk underjordisk kammer under innsjøen, hvor lysene var grønt. Hvordan man kunne se havfolk og kjempeblekkspruten og bevege seg forbi vinduene og høre sildringen av vann som skapte en beroligende atmosfære. Det er mye han lærte om Smygardhuset i hans tid ved skolen. Emblemet er slange, den viseste av alle skapninger, våre egne farger er smaragdgrønt og sølv, og at oppholdsrom som ligger bak en skjult inngang ned i fangekjelleren. Vinduene ser ut i dypet av Galtvorts innsjøe, slik at de ofte kunne se kjempeblekkspruten svømme forbi. Han lærte også at et lite kjent faktum at de tre andre husene ikke tar opp så mye, var at den store Merlin var en Smygarding. Ja, Merlin selv, den mest kjente trollmannen i historien! Han lærte alt han visste i det huset Telonius nå befant seg i! Han priste seg lykkelig for at han ikke havnet i for eksempel Håsblås. Hvem ville vel ikke heller følge i fotsporene til Merlin enn å Eller vil du sitte ved den gamle pulten til at strålende ex-Håsblåsingen, Eglantine Puffett, oppfinneren av Selv-vaskende oppvaskkluter? I tillegg lærte han og ble en del av de som verdsatte Smygardhuset over nesten alt annet og verdsatte husets tradisjoner. Smygard spiller for å vinne, fordi de bryr oss om ære og tradisjoner i huset deres. Telonius oppdaget også fort at han fikk respekt fra medstudentene. Ja, jo, kanskje noe av den respekten var preget av frykt på grunn av husets mørke rykte, men han oppdaget også fort at det var morsomt å ha et rykte for å være ond bare fordi han var i Smygard. på Ikke at det ikke var tilfelle, men han startet et rykte om at han hadde fått tilgang til et helt bibliotek med forbannelser, og det var morsomt å se hvordan folk i andre hus ikke følte for å yppe til bråk med ham. Men... Han følte til tider at folk var fordomsfulle mot Smygardhuset. Det å være i Smygard betydde ikke nødvendigvis at de som var der er ikke dårlige mennesker. Telonius, som de andre i huset hans, er som emblemet deres. Slangen: elegant, mektig, og ofte misforstått. For eksempel: Smygardinger passer på sine enge. Noe som er mer enn du kan si om for eksempel Ravnklo. Bortsett fra de er den største samling av bedrevitere du noen gang har møtt, er jo faktisk Ravnkloiner notorisk berømt for å nærmest klatre over hverandre som apekatter og dolke hverandre i ryggen for å få gode karakterer, mens vi Smygardinger er en familie. Korridorene på Galtvort kan sette opp overraskelser for den uforsiktige, og da du være glad du har Smygard på din side når du forflytter deg rundt på skolen. Slik vi ser det, når du har blitt en slange, er du en av oss - en av eliten. Fordi du vet egentlig de andre husene hva Salazar Smygard så etter i hans utvalgte studenter? Enve til ekstraordinæritet. De som ble heldige nok til å ha blitt havnet i dette huset er der fordi vedkommende har potensiale til å være stor, i den sanne betydningen av ordet. Greit, du kan alltids se et par folk henge rundt oppholdsrommet som du kanskje syns er litt vel forutbestemt til tider, men alle smarte Smygardinger vet å holde det for seg selv. Hvis Valghatten legge dem inn her, det er noe stort om dem, og det har aldri Telonius glemt. Og som han erfarte i forbindelse med storhet, falt ikke medlemmer av Griffinghuset innenfor den kategorien. Mange mennesker sier at Smygard og Griffing representerer to sider av samme mynt. Personlig synes han selv alltid at Griffinger var intet mindre enn noen irriterende wannabe Smygardinger. Som han lærte, er enkelte under den oppfatning at Salazar Smygard og Gudrik Griffing verdsatte samme typer studenter. Personlig mente Telonius at en Smygarding og en Griffing dermed kanskje er mer like enn hva han likte å tro. Men det betyr ikke de i Smygard var koselig med Gryffindorks. De liker å slå oss bare litt mindre enn vi liker å slå dem.Så lenge han gikk på skolen, var Telonius kjent for å ha vært en høyst begavet elev, som i følge Rubeus Gygrid i femte klasse overmannet tre syvendeklassinger som hadde trengt ham opp i et hjørne, på cirka ti sekunder. Svartspaneren Denasy Bother kan fortelle om uunværlig hjelp til leksene på Ø.G.L.E-nivå han fikk av Telonius bare var i sitt fjerde år ved skolen, og mange kjenner Telonius som en person du ikke ville komme på kant med. Til og med Poltergeisten Gnav visste bedre enn å provosere på seg Telonius Parker i dårlig humør. Det var i denne tidsperioden at foreldrene, som var Dødsetere, ble avslørt som spioner for Magidepartementet og drept i kaldt blod. Dette etterlot Telonius med to ting: Dyp sorg og et brennende hat mot de som tok fra ham alt. Ved slutten av hans syvende og siste år ved skolen, hadde han oppnådd imponerende resultater: Han fikk toppkarakterer i all tolv fagene han studerte ved både U.G.L.E og Ø.G.L.E, hans heksamener, og blitt tilbudt stillingen som Britisk Ungdomsrepresentant for Heksingating. Tragedie thumb|left|340pxMellom begynnelse og utheksamineringEditTelonius Parker hadde kommet hjem den nittende desember fra skolen, et sted han ellers ofte ville foretrukket å bli værende på. Men han hadde faktisk dette året opplevd at sommeren deres var noe... ufullkommen. Faren hans hadde vært borte nesten hele sommeren, ofte forlot han hjemmet tidlig på morgenen og kom hjemt sent på kvelden. Til tider kunne han bli borte i flere dager i strekk, og han virket alltid utmattet og sliten hver gang han returnerte. Og atmosfæren var alltid anspent når han var der, og om mulig enda mer i hans fravær. En uforklarlig bekymring, som moren hans unnskyldte seg med var "stresset ved juletiden", var noe Telonius aldri hadde sett før. En slags synlig, stadig økende frykt. Den smittet over på han selv, og for å slippe unna, isolerte han seg ofte inne på farens arbeidsrom, hvor han hadde utallige bøker plassert blant hans, blant mange av dem, inkluderte det komplekse magiske teorier og hypoteser om alt mulig rart som den ordinære trollmann, slik som for eksempel en Wiltersen som arbeider - ja, for eksempel med gomper, ville finne totalt forvirrende. Men for ham, var det relevant lærdom. Han hadde aldri brydd seg om spådomskunsten. Aritmantikk, som er kunsten å spå ved hjelp av tall, virket på mange måter like uniteressant som vrøvlet til Rakel Rummelfiold. Men når man er en intellektuelt brilliant ung mann, slik som han selv, spiller mentale utfordringer sterkt inn når det kommer til trivsel i hverdagen. I den anledning hadde han nemlig egenhendig brukt prinsippene innenfor Aritmantikken og utviklet et tallsrpåk som han kalte numerus magicam, som han kunne bruke til å analysere magi ved hjelp av tall. Og dette ga han en enorm fordel når det kom til duellering, hvor han kunne utifra trollmannens bevegelsesmønster, håndleddsbevegelser og formelbruk vil kunne bedømme hvor raskt en forbannelse ville bevege seg og før vedkommende rekker å uttale formelordet ferdig, ha etter rask hoderegning funnet ut om den kan parreres eller om han må flytte på seg. Han hadde hørt folk snakke om dens ubrukelighet, og spurt ham i vantro hva poenget med å gjøre om trylleformler til tall i komplekse talldiagrammer for å analysere formlenes egenskaper og virkninger fra et overdrevent teoretisk ståsted som ingen ville skjønne bæret av andre enn ham. Men selv sto han fast på at så lenge en var skarp nok, ville selv en uinteressert person forstå det utmerket. En kveld herr Parker kom hjem til sin kone og sønn, hadde han noe med seg. Et brev fra en av familiens mange postbud som han hadde hatt med seg fra familiens private ugleri. Brevet var underskrevet av Pikey LaPuma, og han spurte Telonius om han kunne tenke seg å feire julaften sammen med ham. Telonius, som hadde følt seg ille ved når han leste dette, med tanke på gleden i de to ansiktene når de møtte ham ved toget. Han husket hvordan Herr Parker hadde tatt bagarsjen, hvordan Fru Parker hadde lovet å lage ham et deilig måltid når de kom hjem, og hvordan han selv gikk i mellom dem. Hvordan husnissene bukket og strålte når han trådte inn i herregården og ønsket ham velkommen hjem - før foreldrene føyset de motbydelige små krapylene vekk slik at han skulle få plass til å gå igjennom inngangspartiet til peisstuen hvor han fikk sitte ned i den mest komfortable lenestolen og fortelle alt om hvordan livet på Galtvort var. Men foreldrene hadde vært mer positive enn han hadde ventet, og de forsikret om at det bare var å reise til Pikey og ha det hyggelig, så skulle de begge få sumlet seg til å komme på julaften for å levere gaver når alle forberedelsene var gjort.Alt i alt var den unge arvingen til Parkerformuen svært fornøyd. Telonius reiste til Pikey på det avtalte klokkeslettet. Han ble møtt av klassekameraten halvveis gjennom hagen deres når han nærmet seg den flotte entreen deres. Dagen gikk som han hadde ventet. Da de ankom den store herregåren til familien LaPuma, ble de to unge guttene møtt i inngangshallen av tre av familiens mange husnisser. En tilbød seg å ta Telonius's frakk og reisekappe, og en annen lovet og ta med seg all bagasje til det største og flotteste gjesteværelset som hadde blitt gjort i stand til ham. Pikey på sin side, førte Telonius inn i østfløyen, som fungerte som et kombinert arbeidsområdet og soveområdet for Pikey, hvor han fant frem mange bøker innbundet i mørkt lær, og alle som handlet om de mørkeste og mest fascinerende hemmeligheter innenfor svart magi. Begge satt seg ned, oppslukt i diskusjonenes verden, opptatt med å argumentere for hvilke forbannelser som kunne gjøre mest skade på irriterende småunger i de lavere klassene på skolen, skulle de vise seg å fortsatt være like brysomme. Deretter ble de ropt til middag av Pikey's foreldre. En hyggelig middag hvor de alle snakket om løst og fast, og ingen så ut til å ha en bekymring i hele verden. Fremtil etter måltidet. Pikey spurte høflig om de kunne få gå fra bordet, og etterpå ba ham følge med til gjestværelset som Telonius skulle bruke. Telonius fikk beskjed om å se hva han syns om sengen, slik at husnissene kunne sørge for at den ble bedre om den var for hard eller for myk. Men ikke før hadde Telonius satt seg på sengekanten, før de flekkfrie, rene hvite laknene brått våknet til live og snodde seg om armer og ben. Telonius så Pikey bøye seg frem og prøvde forgjeves å stanse det som skjedde. Men det var for sent. Pikey trakk Telonius's tryllestav ut fra lommen hans og la den på nattbordet. Deretter hadde han talt med noe som lød som ekte sørgmodighe når han informerte at foreldrene hans var forrædere mot Mørkets Herre. Om hvordan han selv hadde tatt en stor risk ved å snike Telonius unna. At julevisitten for alltid måtte forbli deres hemmelighet. Deretter hadde Pikey gått ut, og returnet med en flakong mer en underlig væske og tvunget ham til å drikke den. Og nesten samtidig som han hadde måtte svelge, falt Telonius inn i en dyp, dyp drømmløs søvn... Morgenen etter hadde Telonius selvsagt blitt løslatt. Han visste alt. Han visste at faren hadde sviktet fyrst Voldemort, og i det han ankom Parkergodset, fant han bare rykende ruiner av det som en gang var en av de største og flotteste magiske hjemmene i Englands historie. Trollmenn fra Magidepartementet hadde løpt hit og dit og slukket branner, mens andre hadde tatt notater og undersøkt hvilke forbannelser som hadde gjort slik skade på eiendommen, og andre igjen som snakket sammen i en opphissede samtaler. Blant disse, ble han møtt av en svært sørgmodig Rufus Grimst, leder for Svartspanerkontoret, som ba Telonius bli med ham. Telonius ville ikke... Han nektet! Han måtte lete i ruinene etter foreldrene. Han ville ikke høre at de var borte, at det var forsent. Han nektet å tro det han hørte, selv om han egentlig visste at det var sant. Men Grimst sto på sitt, og fikk tre andre, bredskuldrede Svartspanere, han tror navnene deres var Wildt, Kneising og Rovart, til å slepe ham med dem. Vel inne i Magidepartementet, ble Telonius informert om hvordan foreldrene var blitt myrdet av Dødseterne fordi faren hadde vært en spion fra Svartspanersentralen som de hadde plassert innenfor Voldemorts rekker. De fortalte at moren var et offer for deres hevnaksjon, og lurte på hvorfor ikke han var det også. Men Telonius holdt løfte, og fortalte aldri hvor han hadde vært, enda så mange ganger de spurte ham. Nå forsto han virkelig. Hans respekt for Pikey LaPuma var større enn noen gang. Pikey hadde åpenbare forbindelser med innersirkelen til Voldemorts tilhengere, og hadde sjefen deres visst at Pikey hadde hjulpet Telonius, når orderen var å utslette dem alle, ville han vært en død mann. Pikey risikerte sitt liv for å redde hans. Og Telonius for sin del, glemte det aldri... Videre utdannelse thumb|275pxEtter å ha blitt utheksaminert fra Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, begynte han straks på videre studier. Hans første reisemål var Frankerike. Académie française des sorciers '''var et akademi som lærte bort det franske språk og deres trollmannskultur. Deretter reiste han til Kairo for å få oppholdstilatelse fra deres Magidepartement, før han ble værende der i fem år for å studere ved '''Det Egyptiske Senteret for Alkymistiske Studier. Etter dette returnerte han til England og studerte i fem år ved Heksisk Teater Høyskole, (HTH), før han sikret seg en lærerpost der og underviste i to år. før han deretter fordypet deg i Magiologi, som er læren om magiens funksjon og egenskaper som en helhetlig gren av magi med en kombinasjon mellom alle fagene ved Galtvort hadde å by på. Snere har han også studert ved St. Mungo's Undervisningsavdeling 'og undergått et kompleks og avansert læringsprogram innenfor magisk juss i Magidepartementet. Etter høyere utdannelse Som en trollmann fra en velstående familie, og med høy utdannelse, tok det ikke lang tid før han ble tilbudt en jobb i Magidepartementet. Imidlertid fant han ut at daværende Magiminister, Kornelius Bloeuf, var er en mann det det viste seg å være uhyre lett å manipulere, som han tok en liten jobb han visste han ville utmerkes i slik at han ville fange Ministerens oppmerksomhet, og dermed gradvis vise hvor verdifull han kunne være for Magidepartementet. Han begynte dermed først i Avdelingen for Internasjonalt Magisamarbeid i kontoret som arbeidet med å ha kontakt med Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund i forbindelse med det internasjonale magiske handelsregister, hvor han gjorde en glimrende jobb med å oppdage feil og mangler, deriblant informerte han daværende leder for avdelingen om han hadde funnet ut at det hadde vært en økning på lekasjer på tre prosent per år den siste tiden fordi de importerte heksekjelene var for tynne, hvilket han fikk mye ros for, da dette hadde vært et stort problem for Helerne ved St. Mungo Hospital for Magiske Sykdommer og Skader i en lenger periode. Utredningen ble ledet av Bartimus Kroek Sr, og rapporten Telonius medlte seg frivillig til å skrive ble deligert til Perry Wiltersen i stedenfor. Og akkurat som han hadde forutsett ble han i løpet av noen måneder innkalt til et møte på Ministerens kontor, hvor Kornelius Bloeuf roste ham for hans glimrende arbeid, og spurte om han ikke var interessert i å bli en del av Avdelingen for Magisk Justis i stedenfor, og informerte om alle de gode tilbakemeldingene fra medlemmene i Heksingating når Telonius var en del av Den Magiske Høyesterett i sine ungdomsår når han i en overraskende ung alder viste dypere forståelse for magisk juss enn de fleste voksne han kjente og klarte å renvaske herr LaPuma. Men Telonius på sin side, fant ut at han ikke skulle takke ja til å begynne med. Først og fremst fordi han visste at dette ville gjøre Bloeuf bestyrtet og masete, slik at de andre kunne se hvor praktisk det var å ha ham i en høyere posisjon i tillegg til herr Bloeuf. Og riktignok, etter utallige motsigelser fra Ministeren, godtok han avslaget og tillott at den lovende unge mannen skulle få en prøveperiode på ulike poster innenfor Magidepartementet for å tilegne seg lærdom og kunnskaper han kunne få bruk for senere. For å lære avansert, annerledes og veldig nyttig formelbruk, arbeidet Telonius fem måneder i Komiteen for Eksperimentalformler og snere seks måneder i Avdelingen for Magisk Vedlikehold. I løpet av denne perioden ble han tilbudt en høyere posisjon av Bloeuf ikke mindre enn åtte ganger, hvor Telonius ga høflig avslag de første syv. Men den åttende gangen, takket han ja. Han ble deretter overflyttet til Avdelingen for Magisk Justis hvor han ble gjennomførte et beinahrdt treningsprogram med høyst vanskelige, strenge og avanserte kyndighets- og personlighetstester og fullførte dermed studiene for å bli en Svartspaner. Imidlertid, til tross for å fullført alle kriteriene og fått ferdighetene og evnene som skulle til, valgte han å unnlate å skrive under kontrakten på ansettelse i Svartspanerkontoret og ble en del av Heksingatings Ledelsesservice, hvor han virkelig fikk tatt sin juridiske innflytelse og kunnskaper i bruk. Deriblant var han tilstede på Harry Potters disiplinærhøring og senere. Men i realiteten, siktet han høyere. Det Britiske Magidepartement alene kunne ikke gi ham det han søkte mest av alt. Det han trengte for å nå sin ambisjon om å legge verden under seg gjennom imperialismens makt over hekserisamfunnet. Makt. Derfor forlot han Magidepartementet for å bli en del av Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund. Da han oppdaget at de Britiske representantene hadde stemt Albus Humlesnurr ut av plassen som Grandilokvensibus i Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund, fortet han seg å sikre seg posisjonen selv. Deretter fikk han flere av de Britiske representantene fjernet så de ikke kunne gjøre det samme mot ham, skjønt han tillot Humlesnurrs tilbakekomst knapt et år etter, men Humlesnurr fikk ikke tilbake sin gamle post, og ble bare et vanlig medlem etter det. Som leder for Hekseriforbundet, har han nå har han makt til å passere og håndheve bindende magiske lover for det internasjonale magiske samfunnet. Han tok også posisjonen som Direktør for Det Internasjonale Magisk-Juridiske Kontor lokalisert i Egypt, hvor han troner på sitt eget kontor. På grunn av posisjonen han er i har handermed også muligheten til å ha kontakt med og til en viss grad regulere arbeidet til alle Avdelingene for Magisk Justis i Magidepartementene verden over. Som leder for Det Internasjonale Magisk-Juridiske Kontor står han nå i spissen for åovervåke at lover og regler satt ned av Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund blir formelt akseptert og respektert i magisamfunnet, og sammen med sine underordnede råder de ulike Magidepartemente og deres magiske Domstoler om forholdene til internasjonal lov for å forhindre motsetninger mellom deres nasjonale magisk lov og dens internasjonale motstykke. I tillegg har han også gjennom hans posisjon også full kontroll over hva som skal være lov og ikke lov når det kommer til salg av varer og objekter gjennom det Internasjonale Magiske Handelsregister, samt kontakten det har med verdens ulike Magidepartementer. Faktisk håndhever de internasjonale retningslinjer og lover som de ulike magiske samfunnene verden over må rette seg etter, og de, deriblant Det Britiske Magidepartementet, må derfor ofte stole på råd fra Det internasjonale Magisk-Juridiske Kontor, hvilket passer Telonius ypperlig. Kjærlighet i luften thumb|left|300px|Telonius spør Anabell for ente gang om å bli sammen. Under sin tid ved Galtvort ble Telonius forelsket i en jevnaldrende heks fra en velstående fullblodsfamilie ved navn Anabelle Crace. Selv om hun ikke viste stor interesse tilbake, valgte han å ikke vise skuffelse, men bare fortsette å gå rett frem og be henne bli hans. Til ingen nytte... (Mer kommer etter Allehelgensballet 2012) Fysisk Utseende Telonius Parkers sterke karakter og manipulative makt og ferdigheter blir forvandlet til en merkelig ironi ettersom han sammenlignet med de fleste om ikke alle av sine tidligere medelever og senere felles voksne trollmenn, er kortere enn de fleste av dem. (1.65 høy.). Å måtte løfte hodet litt for å se til og professor Stikling i øyet, til tider har hans høyde blitt opplevd som et pinlig aspekter av hans eksistens for ham. Både en av hans største styrke og største svakhet er at han ofte prøver å forbli så tom som mulig med sine ansiktsuttrykk. De fleste av følelser han opplever foregår i hans dype, blå øyne, og selv da kan de knapt nok bli identifisert uten noe nærmere ettersyn. Men fra tid til annen lar han et og annet ubehagelig smil leke seg om leppene hans. Ofte kan han karakteriseres ved hans nesten ustanelig er uhyggelig rolig med uansett hvilken situasjon han er befinner seg i. Men dette kan ikke vare evig, så når han blir skikkelig overrumplet, er det en kort uttrykk som avslører panikk i ansiktet hans. Nesten hvert sekund av hver dag han er sett med en lang hvit parykk knyttet opp i en løs hestehale med en svart bånd. Uten parykk hans, hvilket han blir sjeldent sett uten med, er håret kort og mørkeblondt. Telonius passer alltid på å se annerledes ut sine medmennesker, og pleier selv å ha på forskjellige antrekk, men han klarer alltid å te seg mer offisielt utseendemessig enn folk flest. Han er aldri sett på en uniform av noe slag, som han personlig føler dette ville degradere ham til nivået andre trollmenn enn han selv og hans få venner befinner seg på. Personlighet og egenskaper Bak det knapt lesbare ansiktet er det ganske mye som skjer i Telonius Parker's sinn. Derfor er det mye mer ved ham enn hva øyet ser. Telonius Parker er en intelligent, kaldblodig og utrolig hensynsløs mann som vil gå langt for å fremme sine egne personlige mål. Han er kjent for å betrakte offentlig emosjonell atferd som et tegn på skammelig svakhet. Og derfor har han lærte seg kunsten å psykoblokkere. Han er veldig flink til å skjule sine tanker og følelser, og avgir nesten konstant en aura av fatning og ro, og viser sjeldent intense følelser av sinne eller frykt. Han ser også ut til å være ganske likegyldig til farer, og selv i livstruende situasjoner, er han alltid i stand til å forholde seg rolig under de mange angrep fra Dødseterne, selv når Mordforbannelser har sust rett forbi ham. På utsiden, er han rolig, kontrollert og viser knapt følelser. Dette er heller foruroligende å bevitne, først og fremst fordi han nesten alltid ser ut som han vet at alt går etter en eller annen plan. Selv om fiender får overtaket på ham, forblir Telonius alltid rolig. Ni av ti ganger, vet han hvordan å komme seg ut av situasjonene hans motstandere har klart å få ham inn i, og han kan noen ganger være i stand til å manipulere nøkkelpersoner og dermed vende sine motstanderes allierte mot dem. Han kan være en svært fornuftig mann når han trenger å være det, og han vil ikke nøle med å bruke dette faktum til sin fordel. Skjønt han kan virke rimelig i samtale, er han absolutt urimelig i alle andre aspekter av livet. Selv om han sjeldent gjør noe som direkte kan påføre fysisk skade på en annen person, har han ingen sympati for alle som er under eller mot ham. Han er heller ikke kjent for å være materialistisk. Det vil si at skjønt han har en gedigen formue i trollmannsbanken Flirgott, er han under den oppfatning at penger ikke er viktig. Han foretrekker makt over penger, for selv om pengene er fort bli det eneste konkrete kjennetegnet på av overklassen, slik som Malfangene, kan ikke penger ikke skape frykt hos de laverestående av folk og få dem til å lystre hans vilje. Telonius er dyktig til å vri loven for sine egne mål, brukte sin status som Grandolikvensibus og Direktør av DIMJK til å manipulere de rundt seg. Han betrakter de rundt seg som verktøy, og viste åpenbar mangel på respekt for andres liv. Telonius Pakrer bryr seg bare om noen få mennesker, først og fremst seg selv. Deretter kommer noen få utvalgte virkelige venner han har. I all hovedsak er dette Pikey LaPuma, som er en ung trollmann på hans egen alder som er mer eller mindre den eneste han betrakter som like brilliant som ham selv. Andre han respekterer, både for hvem de er og deres ferdigheter, inkluderer Svarten Svaart, Azurius Nimu Babble, Anabelle Crace og noen få til. Imidlertid, i motsetning til Pikey, har ikke Telonius Parker noen interesse av å bli med i Fyrst Voldemorts Dødsetere eller tjene ham, selv om han har blitt spurt og jaget som en direkte konsekvens av at han ga avslag. Hans prioriteringer er å en dag klare å overbevise allmennheten om at han arbeider for det gode i verden, slik at han kan sikre seg ære og respekt blant andre trollmenn. Men denne intensjonen er falsk. Hans høyeste ønske her i denne verden er å være eneherre over hekserisamfunnet gjennom imperialismens makt, og få Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund og alle Magidepartementene i alle land til å underkaste seg ham. Telonius, som en ypperlig manipulator og ikke minst en usedvanlig kyndig og ambisiøs trollmann, alderen tatt i betraktning, har en baktanke til alt han gjør, og for de fleste, klarer han å skjule det godt. De eneste menneskene han virker direkte ond mot er de han anser som fiender eller motstandere, kort sagt enten alle Dødsetere, som han mener burde dø ved hans hånd uten at de burde ha noe de skulle ha sagt. Ekskludert de han kjenner godt, som Anchalott Asimka, Svarten Svaart og ikke minst Pikey LaPUma. Skjønt Telonius krever lojalitet og lydighet av dem som arbeider under ham, er han på mange måter forræderske og upålitelig, og føler seg ikke spesielt forpliktet til å returnere noen form for godvilje. Men når det kommer kjærlighet, er Parker var noe sympatisk, hvor det vil avsløres en mykere side ved ham, gjemt under årevis med sinne og bitterhet. Hans myke siden ble vist ved flere anledninger: Magiske Evner og Ferdigheter: '''Magical Mastery: '''Telonius Parker er en ekstremt mektig og talentfull trollmann med en rekke ulike magiske evner. Hans ferdigheter gjorde at han kunne avverge mange mørke trollmenn under Den Andre Trollmannskrigen. Allerede før han fikk Galtvortbrevet var han i stand til å skade folk uten å røre ved dem. '''Dark Arts: '''Telonius har alltid hatt en forkjærlighet for svart magi og har både studert, eksperimentert og praktisert det så lenge han har gått på skolen, bak lærernes rygg. Etter mordet på foreldrene, drevet av rent hat mot Lord Voldemort og hans Dødsetere som tok fra ham alt, tvang Telonius seg til å overgå sine tidligere magiske begrensninger og ble raskt i stand til å utføre alle de tre Utilgivelige Forbannelsene, såvel som farlige forbannelser som Mohanius og Sectumsemper da han fortsatt var på skolen, og han planlegger å bruke dem på sine fiender. Til dags dato har han perfeksjonert nesten alle aspekter av Svartekunstene. '''Parselmouth: '''Som en direkte etterkommer av Herpo the Foul er Telonius Parker en av de ytterst få nålevende ormmunnene i verden. Hans evne til å tale ormtunge er en godt bevart hemmelighet, som han passer på ikke kommer ut til offentligheten på grunn av dårlig PR, da ormtunge er assosiert med svarte hekser og trollmenn slik som for eksempel Fyrst Voldemort Den Store. '''Martial Magic: '''I visse kretser er Telonius Parker ansett som en av de største trollmennen i sin tid. Han er en meget dyktig duellant, og kampmagi er kanskje hans største styrke. Som svært ung, til og med før han begynte på skolen mottok, duellundervisning av sin far, som var notorisk kjent som den eneste Duellmesteren i moderne tid jevnbyrdig med Filius Pirrevimp når sistnevnte befant seg i sin storhetstid. På skolen deltok han og lærte fra duellklubben og ble raskt en av dens mest bemerkelsesverdige medlemmer, og som voksen ble hans ferdigheter i kampmagi ytterligere forsterket av hans Svartspanertrening. Skjønt han var en bemerkelsesverdig duellant allerede som elev og hadde ikke noe problem med å holde stand mot langt eldre og mer erfarne Dødsetere i kamp, og har vært i utallige konfrontasjoner med dem opp igjennom tiden vært offer for i flere livstruende situasjoner hvor Dødsetere har vært involvert og alltid funnet en måte å komme ut av det uskadd. '''Auror Skills: '''Telonius Parker var relativt ung når han gjennomgikk studiene og ble akseptert inn i treningsprogrammet som Svartspanerkontoret krever at eventuelle søkere må gjennomgå, og tatt i betraktning at han etter tre års studier besto med toppkarakter, er det trygt å si at Telonius Parker har stor tiltro og tillitt til sine enge ferdigheter. Selv om han aldri ble en faktisk Svartspaner, kjenner han til diverse formler og eliksirer brukt innen magisk forkledning. Med toppkarakterer innenfor ''Skjul og kamuflasje, og som mønsterelev og tidligere lærer ved HTH er han en tilnærmet feilfri mester av forkledningens kunst. Han kan endre atferd og forkle seg innen for sekunder og dermed gi fiender og motstander vrengebilder av virkeligheten hvis han trenger å skjule seg eller hans egne intensjoner. Han kan også være en uhyre farlig fiende, ettersom han også besto Smyging og sporing i sin tid som student ved Svartspanerkontoret, og dermed vet han hvordan man skal spore opp ikke bare de som prøver å skjule seg fra ham eller andre. Han har også studert ''Magikriminologi ''og kan lett sette seg inn i tankegangen til svarte hekser og trollmenn og vet hva som vanligvis er de mest effektive forhøringsteknikkene når man skal få en fiende til å knekke. '''Medical Magic: '''Han har undergått en trening ved St. Mungo Hospital's opplæringsavdeling og har grunnleggende kunnskaper innenfor både Gjenstandsskader, Vesenskader, Magilusklidelser, Kjele- og planteforgiftninger og vådeskader, men fordypet seg under opplæringen først og fremst i sistnevnte. Han har en dyp forståelse og dyktighet i helingsformler, og kan lege mindre moderate sår og skader på et blunk. '''Charms: Telonius har vist at han er veldig kyndig med trylleformler. Ikke bare kan han bruke formler uten å feile, slik som levitasjon, avvæpning, skjold, den utrolig vanskelige Vergeformelen og han var i stand til å skrive instruksjonene på en tavle med et enkelt vift med tryllestaven, men allerede som elev hadde han også en spesiell begavelse med beskyttelsesheksinger som overgår selv den hverdagslige voksne trollmann, som han fikk etter å bli motivert til å beskytte de han bryr seg om, som venner, etter foreldrenes død. Transfiguration: '''Telonius er svært dyktig i Transfigurasjon og er i besittelse av dype kunnskaper og forståelse for faget, og er i stand til å fremmane gjenstander og dyr, forsvinne eliksirer og forvandle elementer til andre objekter med tilsynelatende letthet. Han er også i stand til å bruke Transfigurasjon som et element i trollmannsdueller, men gjør det sjeldent. '''Potions: '''Telonius var i stand til å brygge Polyksir, Verifiserum, Motgift til Verifiserum, Motgift mot Uvalige Gifter Han kan også lett i stand til å identifisere eliksirer og deres virkninger etter bare å se på dem etter å ha lest om dem.og Felix Filicis, alle er avansert og vanskelig eliksirer, mens han enda var elev ved Galtvort. '''Acting Skills: '''Telonius Parker er en glimrende skuespiller og kan virke både høflig og elegant, vennlig og omtenksom om han føler det vil være mest gunstig for å lure folk. Deriblant har han spilt høflig og interessert ovenfor lærere og fag han ikke syns særlig om, og han har klart å spille redd, sint, glad eller fortvilet når situasjonen krevde det, for ikke å vise hans kalde, kyniske natur, som ville få Svartspanerne ved Galtvort til å bli mistenksomme å komme med mange kjedsommelige og tidsløsende spørsmål om hans intensjoner. '''Magical multilingualist: '''I tillegg til å kunne snakke Engelsk og visse nordiske språk, kan han også snakke flytende Kaudervelsk, Havsk, Kentaurisk, Hylja og Trollsk. '''Non-verbal and wandless magic: '''Til dags dato, kan Telonius fremmane brann, uten å bruke en tryllestaven og ikke-verbalt. Han kan også åpne låser og kister og tenne stearinlys med bare et vift med hånden eller ganske enkelt ved å knipse med av fingrene. Telonius er også flink til å bruke ikke-verbale trylleformler, fra de mest grunnleggende bruksområder, slik som å tenne i peiser, opprydding, enkle husholdningsformler, til det mer avanserte. for eksempel ubehagelige forbannelser, duellformler, beskyttelsesheksinger, våder og liknende uten å uttale formelordet høyt. Både stavløs og ikke-verbal magi er svært vanskelig, noe som indikerer Telonius Parkers magiske ferdigheter. '''Occlumency og Legilimency: Telonius ble på et visst punkt etter sin utheksaminering ved Galtvort også dyktig innenfor psykomantikk og psykoblokkering, noe han er særdeles stolt av. Når anledningen tillater det, tar han seg friheten til å se rett inn i deres sinn og korrekt tyde hva de tenker. Det er imidlertid feil å si at kyndige psykoblokkører ikke skulle kunne beskytte seg mot hans forsøk på å trenge inn i deres tanker å stenge ham ute. Apparation: Telonius kan forflytte seg fra ett sted til et annet med stor presisjon, selv når han er låst i kamp. Når han eksiverer og immiverer, er det nesten lydløst. Dette er noe som bare en mester i Immivering kan utrette. Mennesker han omgås Far thumb|left Patrick Parker er en fullblods trollmann og adoptivfaren til Canopus Svaart, mer kjent som Telonius Parker. Han studerte ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom og ble sortert inn i huset Smygard samtidig med Severus Slur og Lucifus Malfang. Herr Parker var notorisk kjent for hans evne innenfor trollmannsduellering, ettersom han kort tid etter uheksamineringen fra skolen ble en profesjonell innenfor kampmagi og vant flere duellturneringer. Etter at han forlot skolen ble han med i organisasjonen kjent som Dødseterne og ble en av fyrst Voldemort Den Stores tilhengere og tjenere. Som så mange andre, nektet han for at han gjorde dette av egen fri vilje og ble frikjent for alle anklager av Magidepartementet etter Mørkets Herres første fall. Han ble om tid og stunder bekymret, fordi han visste at Voldemort ville returnere en dag. Han var overbevist om at en slik trollmann ikke ville bli virkelig knust av en liten gutt på ett år. Derfor bestemte han seg for å søke en lærerpost ved sin gamle skole for å være i nærheten og under beskyttelse av Albus Humlesnurr, den enste hans tidligere herre hadde fryktet noen gang. Han underviste i Forsvar mot Svartekunster fra 1990 til 1991, før han ble grepet av Minerva McSnurp i å gi ut informasjon om avanserte mørke forbannelser og skremme dem med trussler om å hekse dem hvis de ikke leverte lekser til tiden, og i tillegg generelt gi dem upassende kunnskaper som stridet imot den avtalte lærerplanen og fikk dermed avskjed av daværende rektor Humlesnurr. Noe fortvilet, og bekymret for sin kones sikkerhet sendte Patrick Parker en ugle hvor han ba om et møte med tidligere leder i Avdelingen for Magisk Justis, Amelia Beining. Der innrømte han at han kort tid etter å ha forlatt Galtvort første gang ble en av støttespillerne til Voldemort og ga uttrykk for sin anger og sin store skam, samt hans bekymring for hans kone og unge sønns fortsatte sikkerhet. De inngikk en avtale hvor Patrick Parker skulle jobbe som Magidepartementets spion, og ganske så riktig, få år senere vendte Voldemort tilbake. Patrick ankom kirkegården etter hans gjenfødsel og bevitnet hvordan han torturerte og ydmyket Harry Potter. Men da stavene ble forbundet, og Pottergutten etter hvert klarte å rømme, ble han sammen med sine felles svarte trollmenn beordret til å arbeide i hemmelighet. Han fulgte en hver instruks Voldemort ga ham, samtidig som at han foret Magidepartementet med alle opplysninger han kunne. Men på et tidspunkt ble han avslørt som en forræder av Bellatrix DeMons som hadde skygget ham. Voldemort visste at Patrick Parker og hans kone var høyst mektige og begavede trollmenn, og bestemte seg at å risikere Dødseternes liv mot mulige overlegne motstandere var å ta en unødvendig risk. Derfor dro han selv hjem til herregården deres og drepte dem personlig. Telonius var knust når han oppdaget foreldrenes lik, men var glad han ikke var der til å bli drept med dem. Hvor hvem skulle da hevne dem? Han bestemte seg for å sikre seg makt og innflytelse, og ville kjempe ild mot ild. Hans mål ville nå være å knuse Voldemort Den Store og det, akter han å gjøre. Mor thumb|left|302pxAbelia Alphonse Parker var en fransk heks som studerte ved Beauxbatons Magiakademi og senere arbeidet som Frankerikets fremste stavmaker før hun reiste til Irland i en alder av tyve for å møte en brevvenn ved navn Patrick Parker, mannen hun en dag skulle gifte seg med. Lite er kjent om hennes tidlige liv før hun begynte å selge tryllestaver, annet at Garric Olivander beskrev henne som en glimrende stavmaker, skjønt hun ikke så ut til helt å ha "gløden" som skulle til. Etter at hun giftet seg med Patrick Parker og flyttet til England på fulltid, valgte hun ikke å åpne en ny butikk fordi hun visste at hun bare ville bli utkonkurrert av Olivanders. Dermed bestemte hun seg for å gjøre noe annet. Til å begynne med startet hun å arbeide i Magidepartementet, i Adelingen for Oppsyn og Kontroll på Magiske Vesener, ettersom hun av sin fetter hadde lært å snakke flytende Keudervelsk, et språk hun senere skulle lære bort til sin adopterte sønn. I 1990 stiftet hun et lite privat firma som hun kalte Strakshex, som gir korrespondansekurs i magi for nybegynnere og mindre vellykkede trollmenn, noe som viste seg å bli en stor suksess. Som Direktør og eier av dette firmaet tjente hun en betydelig sum penger som Telonius Parker skulle få god bruk for senere i livet. Hun ble etter hvert en nær venn av lederen for Avdelingen for Magisk Justis, Amelia Beining og inviterte henne på middag i herregården ved en rekke anledninger. Da Madam Beining ble drept av Voldemort med Fru Parker svært berørt og hun var tilstedet under Madam Beinings begravelse, hvor hun holdt en tale hvor hun beskrev henne som en av de største heksene i moderne tid. Som en mor var hun kjærlig og brydde seg veldig om Telonius's trivsel og trygghet, og hennes kjærlighet til familien var langt mer prioritert enn hennes lojalitet til fyrst Voldemort. Men på et tidspunkt ble hennes ektemann avslørt som en forræder mot Voldemort av Bellatrix DeMons som hadde skygget ham. Voldemort visste at Patrick Parker og hans kone var høyst mektige og begavede trollmenn, og bestemte seg at å risikere Dødseternes liv mot mulige overlegne motstandere var å ta en unødvendig risk. Derfor dro han selv hjem til herregården deres og drepte dem personlig. Telonius var knust når han oppdaget foreldrenes lik, men var glad han ikke var der til å bli drept med dem. Hvor hvem skulle da hevne dem? Han bestemte seg for å sikre seg makt og innflytelse, og ville kjempe ild mot ild. Hans mål ville nå være å knuse Voldemort Den Store og det, akter han å gjøre. Pikey LaPuma thumb|left|196pxPikey LaPuma ble Telonius Parkers beste venn under hans første år ved Galtvort. Pikey satt tvers ovenfor ham under togturen til Galtvort og de kom begge nesten umiddelbart overens, forent av deres felles sin forkjærlighet og interesse for Svartekunstene. Etter å ha blitt sortert i Smygard sammen og delte de senere samme sovesal. I motsetning til de fleste andre studenter, fikk Pikey raskt gjort seg fortjent til Telonius Parkers respekt. Hovedsakelig fordi han anså Pikey som hans like i makt og intellekt, men også fordi de delte samme syn på gompefødte og hadde mange ting felles. Når Pikey ble en Dødseter, forble de venner selv etter at Telonius ga avslag når han ble spurt selv, og risikerte sitt eget liv for å redde Telonius ved å holde ham unna Parkergodset den kvelden han visste Dødseterne ville bli angripe hjemmet hans, ettersom Telonius var et tiltenkt offer. Til gjengjeld, brukte Telonius sin innflytelse som Britisk Ungdomsrepresentant til å få Pikey frikjent og renvasket etter at sistnevnte selv ble grepet og arrestert for Dødseteraktivitet. Dette demonstrerer styrken i vennskapet deres og respekten og tilliten dem i mellom. Alaron Fillion thumb|left|205pxAlaron Fillion er en Fransk trollmannsjurist og diplomat, medlem i Det Edle Selskap og er en fullblods trollmann født inn i den velstående Fillion familien og eldre bror av Lamar Fillion. Lite er kjent om hans tidligere liv, bortsett fra at han som ung studerte ved Beauxbatons Magiakademi og på et eller annet vis endte opp som Telonius Parkers rådgiver og personlige assistent innenfor Det Internasjonalt Magisk-Juridiske Kontor. Monsieur Fillion er kjent for å være kald, kalkulerende og kynisk, men ter seg som en respektabel gentleman og er alltid sett i dyre gevanter og har en svart, puddret parykk på hodet til nesten en hver tid for å vise sin høye status. Noe svært få folk vet, er at Monsieur Fillion er en uhyre ekstraordinær mann. Han er ekstremt høytidelig og følger Parkers ordre umiddelbart, uansett hva de er. villig til å begå mord, tortur og andre grusomheter uten nøling eller anger, noe som gjør ham til en praktisk mann for Telonius, som ofte utnytter ham til hans fulle potensiale og bruker ham som både snikmorder og spion. Når han på ordre fra Lord Parker drepte den Franske Magiministeren for å plassere en av sine egne menn der istedenfor, tok han det på en skremmende rolig og følelsesløs måte ovenfor hans kone og barn, og viste en tegn til en spottende, mørk humor, før han kvittet seg med vitnene. Fremfor alle hans egenskaper, er Monsieur Fillions lojalitet til sin mester den sterkeste. Han fullfører hvert oppdrag nøye og effektivt og bruker hver ledige anledning han kunne for å fremme Lord Parker's agenda. Lamar Fillion thumb|leftLamar Fillion er en Fransk trollmannsjurist og diplomat, medlem i Det Edle Selskap og er en fullblods trollmann født inn i den velstående Fillion familien. Lite er kjent om hans tidligere liv, bortsett fra at han som ung studerte ved Beauxbatons Magiakademi og på et eller annet vis endte opp som Den Franske Magiministeren etter at hans eldre bror, Alaron, drepte hans forgjenger. Lamar er ikke lojal mot Lord Parker, og da han ble innkalt til kontoret hans og beordret om å assistere broren med oppdraget, nektet han og trakk stav mot Telonius, som raskt overmannet ham og plasserte ham under Befaliusforbannelsen. På hans ordre har nå Lamar Fillion blitt hans operativ i Frankerike, hvilket betyr at det Franske Hekserisamfunnet ligger for Lord Parkers føtter. Imidlertid klarer ikke Lamar og kjempe i mot, og det er ikke mulig å bevise at Lord Parker eller Alaron Fillion har gjort noe ulovlig. Tony Jones thumb|leftTony Jones er et medlem i Det Edle Selskap og den Magiministeren i det Amerikanske Magidepartementet og en av Lord Parkers mange operativer. Han ble plassert der etter å ha vært underdirektør for det Amerikanske avdelingskontoret til IMJK i fem år. Dermed har Lord Parker i praksis kontroll over det Amerikanske hekserisamfunnet. Han er kjent for å være et politisk geni og en utmerket taler. Hans lojalitet ligger hos Lord Telonius Parker, og han håper å tjene ham med samme posisjon under hans planlagte, fremtidige domene og verdensorden. Fredrich von Heap thumb|left|166pxFredrich von Heap er meldem i Det Edle Selskap og en halvblods trollmann som en gang studerte ved Durmstrang Institutt for Magiske Studier og er den tyske Magiministeren. Han er en av mange operativer Lord Parker har plassert verden over, og har som hovedoppgave å la sjefen sin instruere ham i tysk, magsik politikk for at det tyske Magidepartementets drift skal være mest gunstig for hans interesser. Dermed har Lord Parker i praksis kontroll over det Tyske hekserisamfunnet. En glimrende alkymist og en utmerket taler, Fredrich von Heap er lojal mot Det Edle Selskap og Lord Parker, og han håper å tjene ham med samme posisjon under hans planlagte, fremtidige domene og verdensorden. Annet Det Edle Selskap thumb|left "Takk for at så mange har kommet hit i dag! Det er en grunn til at vi er samlet her i dag. Og det er fordi vi har et ansvar. Vi har flertall i de fleste heksiske-styresmakter, og blant medlemmene finner vi de fleste av verdens mektigste hekser og trollmenn. Dere kjenner mitt mål: Åbevare makten i trollmannsverdenen hos de med vett og verdighet nok til å fortjene denne makten. Ta del i nye verden vi skal skape sammen, og vær forvisset om at jeg arbeider for Det Felles Beste! Jeg arbeider, for Det Edle Selskap!" - 'Lord Telonius Parker holder en tale i Det Edle Selskap.' Det Edle Selskap er tilsynelatende et møtested hvor begavede hekser og trollmenn kan møtes for å utveksle kunnskaper og erfaringer. For offentligheten er dette en verdensomspennende klubb hvor bare de flinkeste elevene ved verdens ulike magiskoler kan komme inn. En enestående mulighet for unge hekser og trollmenn til å møte nye mennesker og lære nye ting, og få nye venner og nye opplevelser. Det Edle Selskap slik offentligheten ser den, har fått god kritikk av nær sagt en hver kritiker som har noe de skulle ha sagt om saken i nesten alle aviser i hele verden. Men, dette er bare en lur fasade etablert etter at Lord Parker overtok kontrollen over Selskapet. I sin virkelige skikkelse, er det et forbund med skjulte motiver, viss medlemmer samarbeider for å legge verden under seg, og regjere over hekserisamfunnet. Målet deres er å styrte og erstatte Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund og dekke hele verden, hvorpå det Internasjonale Magisk-Juridiske Kontor vil være den eneste styresmakten, og alle Magidepartementene vil bli omgjort til avdelinger snarere enn individuelle styresmakter. Planen er at Det Edle Selskap skal lede verden inn i en ny verdensorden, under ledelse av Selskapets Guvernør, Lord Telonius Parker. I tillegg til de oppriktig interesserte, har Lord Parker diskré spredd et rykte om at et medlemskap i Det Edle Selskap sikrer fremtiden til alle medlemmer og tilbyr beskyttelse mot den svarte trollmannen som England kjenner som Han-Hvis-Navn-Må-Være-Unevnt. Det Edle Selskap har allerede fått svært unge representanter. Barn av medlemmer fra hele verden som representerer og presenterer Det Edle Selskap på magiskoler over hele verden hvorpå de prøver å rekruttere unge medlemmer og lære dem opp i hvordan de kan bli innflytelsesrike departementsansatte i deres land og sakte med sikkert sikre seg posisjoner som de kan bruke til å legge de individuelle departementene under Det Edle Selskaps kontroll, hvilket allerede har skjedd med Magidepartementene i Norge, Sverige, Danmark, Finland, Tyskland, Frankerike, Amerika og Bulgaria. Mord, utpressing og trussler er alle nødvendige skritt en må ta for å nå målet, men Det Edle Selskap er klar til å ta et hvert nødvendig valg for Det Felles Beste. Det Edle Selskapets medlemmene vet at om noen få mennesker må dø til fordel for Selskapets juridiske dominasjon av de ulike landende, er dette intet mer enn et nødvendig offer. Selskapet er i deres øyne, ikke som Dødseterne eller armeen til Gellert Grindelwald. Selskapet er ikke ute etter å bryte De Internasjonale Statuttene for Hemmelighold av Magi eller å torturere gomper eller undertrykke gompefødte, men snarere ta kontroll over en korrupt verden som ikke vet sitt eget beste for å skape fred nasjonene i mellom. Fred, samarbeid og et fornyet felleskap av nye og uante dimensjoner, som vil være for det felles beste. Gjennom denne organisasjonen har allerede Telonius Parker en liten privat hær, i tillegg til Den Internasjonale Reaksjonstroppen som tjener under ham som leder for Hekseriforbundet. Alt de trenger, er mer tid... NSP Director thumb|256pxNSP (Noble Ship of Parker) Director er et seilskip som eies av Lord Parker og bygd av Det Edle Selskap for langdistanse reise og gforettningstransaksjoner innenfor handelsselskaper. Den kan seile over 50 natuiske mil i løpet av fem timer og seile både på og under vann. Kontor Som Direktør for Internasjonalt Magisk-Juridisk Kontor har han naturlig nok et eget privat kontor hvor han gjør alt papirarbeidet sitt. Ambisjoner *Å kontrollere hekserisamfunnet som eneherre over et verdensimperium. *Utvide Det Edle Selskap til å dekke alle verdens land og riker. *Opprettholde makten han har, har hatt, og vil ha i fremtiden. *Finne Dødstalismanene og bli Dødens overmann. *Skaffe til veie Agrippa's medaljong og andre verdifulle magiske artifakter. *Bringe foreldrene tilbake med Oppstandelsessteinen. *Få Anabella Crace til å elske ham. *Slå kloa i Basiliskkappen. *Knuse Fyrst Voldemort og legge hans ambinsjoner i grus. Styrker *Intelligent *Nøysom *Ekstremt manipulerende *Vet nøyaktig hvordan å få noen til å knekke *Hindrer bevisst følelser i å komme i veien for målene hans *Meget overtalende. *Har nok erfaring fra næringslivet til å vite nøyaktig hvordan man skal kunne lage en avtale som lyder bra, men som bare han selv kan tjene på. Svakheter *Er svært avhengig av de under ham og hans makt over dem, - uten den er han ingenting. *Vil ikke ta nei for et svar (selv om han ikke alltid gjør dette åpenbart) *Er sårbart når han er overrumplet. *Har lite til ingen sympati for folk han ikke liker. *Har svært få synlige følelser (eller snarere, følelser han ønsker publikum å vise) *Han har nesten alltid har en baktanke med alt han gjør. *Tror på kraften i imperialisme - alt på grunn av god forretningsskikk. Liker *Makt *Penger *Nobilitet *Leke med "byttet" til han får det han ønsker fra dem (men dette er ikke alltid helt opplagt) *Spredning av hans innflytelse *Overgangen i denne tidsperioden fra den gamle verden til den nye verden *Å ha kontroll over Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund og Det Internasjonale Magisk-Juridiske Kontor. *En god kopp te. *Fine viner. *Å ha en baktanke som få kan oppdage. *Begrepet imperialisme. Misliker *Dødsetere (spesielt Bellatrix DeMons, som han ønsker døde mer enn noe annet) *Alle personer med tilknytning den til ovenfor (inkludert Voldemort, Antonin Dolohov, Øxodd, Argel Misfall, Alekto Misfall, Lucifus Malfang, Krabbe, Gurgel, Øxodd, McNife, Multiplom, Averson, etc.) *Folk som trosser hans autoritet. *Kriminelle som rømmer like foran nesa hans. *Mennesker som bedrar ham *Skitne, skitne, Mangy kriminelle. Dødsetere, kort sagt. *Sårbarhet *Hans høyde, til en viss grad. *Å bli kalt Telefonius på Parkerinsplassen. Frykt *Å miste makten og innflytelsen han besitter. *Svik. *Døden. *Aldri mer stå over hans underordnede. *Rebeller. *Legge skam på eller skam på navnet Pakrer. *Å tape generelt - han ønsker alltid å gå seirende ut, eller i det minste ha overtaket. *Mangelende på industrialisering. Notat til lesere: Selv om Telonius nå er utheksaminert er han fremdeles elev på arrangementene. Det som skjer der er i mitt hodet at han har tilbakeblikk og gjennoplever hans egne skoledager i hjernen fordi han mimrer. Category:Karakterer